Sentai Ranger/Part 4
This is a page listing the Sentai Rangers from Gekiranger to Zyuohger. Super Sentai * AkaRed (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, Gokaiger 2, 8, 15, 16, 21, 37, 38, 47, 51) (played by Keizo Yabe, voiced by Toru Furuya). Aka-red.png|AkaRed (30th anniversary) Aka-red35.png|AkaRed (35th anniversary) Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007) : Main article: Gekirangers, RinJyuKen Warriors * Jan Kandou / (Super) GekiRed (played by Hiroki Suzuki) * Ran Uzaki / (Super) GekiYellow (played by Mina Fukui) * Retsu Fukami / (Super) GekiBlue (played by Manpei Takagi) * Gou Fukami / GekiViolet (23-49) (played by Riki Miura) * Ken Hisatsu / GekiChopper (27-49) (played by Sotaro Yasuda) * Rio / Black Lion / Mythical Beast King (played by Hirofumi Araki) * Mele / Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist / Mythical Beast Phoenix-Fist (played by Yuka Hirata) Prjf-red.png|GekiRed Prjf-yellow.png|GekiYellow Prjf-blue.png|GekiBlue Prjf-wolf.png|GekiViolet Prjf-rhino.png|GekiChopper Prjf-lion.png|Black Lion Rio Prjf-chameleon.png|Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Engine Sentai Go-Onger (2008) : Main article: Go-Ongers, Go-On Wings * Sosuke Esumi / (Hyper) Go-On Red (played by Yasuhisa Furuhara) * Renn Kousaka / Go-On Blue (played by Shinwa Kataoka) * Saki Rouyama / Go-On Yellow (played by Rina Aizawa) * Hant Jou / Go-On Green (2-50) (played by Masahiro Usui) * Gunpei Ishihara / Go-On Black (2-50) (played by Kenji Ebisawa) * Hiroto Sutou / Go-On Gold (16-50) (played by Hidenori Tokuyama) * Miu Sutou / Go-On Silver (16-50) (played by Yumi Sugimoto) Prrpm-red.png|Go-On Red Prrpm-blue.png|Go-On Blue Prrpm-yellow.png|Go-On Yellow Prrpm-green.png|Go-On Green Prrpm-black.png|Go-On Black Prrpm-gold.png|Go-On Gold Prrpm-silver.png|Go-On Silver Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009) : Main article: Shinkengers * 17 previous Shinken Reds ** Kaoru Shiba / (Super) Shinken Red / Princess Shinken Red (44-49) (played by Runa Natsui) *** Takeru Shiba / (Super/Hyper/Gedou) Shinken Red (played by Tori Matsuzaka) * 17 previous Shinken Blues ** Ryunosuke Ikenami / (Super) Shinken Blue (played by Hiroki Aiba) * 17 previous Shinken Pinks ** Mako Shiraishi / (Super) Shinken Pink (played by Rin Takanashi) * 17 previous Shinken Greens ** Chiaki Tani / (Super/Hyper) Shinken Green (played by Shogo Suzuki) * 17 previous Shinken Yellows ** Kotoha Hanaori / (Super) Shinken Yellow (played by Suzuka Morita) * Genta Umemori / (Hyper/Super) Shinken Gold (17-49) (played by Keisuke Sohma) Prs-red.png|Shinken Red Prs-blue.png|Shinken Blue Prs-pink.png|Shinken Pink Prs-green.png|Shinken Green Prs-yellow.png|Shinken Yellow Prs-gold.png|Shinken Gold Prss-red.png|Princess Shinken Red Tensou Sentai Goseiger (2010) : Main article: Goseigers * Alata / (Super) Gosei Red (played by Yudai Chiba) * Eri / (Super) Gosei Pink (played by Rika Satoh) * Agri / (Super) Gosei Black (played by Kyousuke Hamao) * Moune / (Super) Gosei Yellow (played by Mikiho Niwa) * Hyde / (Super) Gosei Blue (played by Kento Ono) * Magis / Gosei Green (10, 39) (played by Yousuke Itou) * Gosei Knight (Groundion) (17-50) (played by Jiro Okamoto and voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi) Prm-red.png|Gosei Red Prm-pink.png|Gosei Pink Prm-black.png|Gosei Black Prm-yellow.png|Gosei Yellow Prm-blue.png|Gosei Blue Prm-green.png|Gosei Green Prm-knight.png|Gosei Knight Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011) : Main article: Gokaigers * Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red (Gold Mode) (played by Ryota Ozawa) ** Unnamed boy / Shinken Red (2) * Joe Gibken / Gokai Blue (played by Yuki Yamada) * Luka Millfy / Gokai Yellow (played by Mao Ichimichi) ** Sayo Kinoshita / Gokai Yellow (44) * Don Dogoier / Gokai Green (played by Kazuki Shimizu) * Ahim de Famille / Gokai Pink (played by Yui Koike) * Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver (Gold Mode) / Go-On Wings / Gokai Christmas (17-51) (played by Junya Ikeda) Prsm-red.png|Gokai Red Prsm-blue.png|Gokai Blue Prsm-yellow.png|Gokai Yellow Prsm-green.png|Gokai Green Prsm-pink.png|Gokai Pink Prsm-silver.png|Gokai Silver Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (2012) : Main article: Go-Busters (team) * Hiromu Sakurada / Red Buster (played by Katsuhiro Suzuki) * Ryuji Iwasaki / Blue Buster (played by Ryouma Baba) * Yoko Usami / Yellow Buster (played by Arisa Komiya) * Masato Jin / Beet Buster (14-50) (played by Hiroya Matsumoto) * Beet J. Stag / Stag Buster (14-50) (played by Daisuke Sato, voiced by Yuuichi Nakamura) * Reika Saotome / Pink Buster (41) (played by Yua Shinkawa) * Enter / Dark Buster (49-50) (played by Syo Jinnai) Buster-red.png|Red Buster Buster-blue.png|Blue Buster Buster-yellow.png|Yellow Buster Buster-gold.png|Beet Buster Buster-silver.png|Stag Buster Gobuster-pink.png|Pink Buster Buster-dark.png|Dark Buster Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters : Main article: Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters * Hiromu Sakurada / Red Cheetah (played by Katsuhiro Suzuki) * Ryuji Iwasaki / Blue Gorilla (played by Ryouma Baba) * Yoko Usami / Yellow Rabbit (played by Arisa Komiya) * Masato Jin / Gold Beetle (played by Hiroya Matsumoto) * Beet J. Stag / Silver Stag (played by Daisuke Sato, voiced by Yuichi Nakamura) * Atsushi Domyoji / Green Hippopotamus (played by Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Takeshi Kuroki / Black Puma (played by Hideo Sakaki) * Rika Sakurada / Pink Cat (played by Risa Yoshiki) Dobutsu-red.png|Red Cheetah Dobutsu-blue.png|Blue Gorilla Dobutsu-yellow.png|Yellow Rabbit Dobutsu-gold.png|Gold Beetle Buster-silver.png|Silver Stag Dobutsu-green.png|Green Hippopotamus Dobutsu-black.png|Black Puma Dobutsu-pink.png|Pink Cat Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 1 (2012) : Main article: Akibarangers *Nobuo Akagi / AkibaRed I (1-10, 11-13) **Takuma Tsuzuki / AkibaRed II (10-11) *Mitsuki Aoyagi / AkibaBlue *Yumeria Moegi / AkibaYellow I **Masako Yamada / AkibaYellow II (5) Akiba-red.png|AkibaRed Akiba-blue.png|AkibaBlue Akiba-yellow.png|AkibaYellow Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013) : Main article: Kyoryugers, Spirit Kyoryugers *Daigo Kiryu / Kyoryu Red (Carnival Mode) (played by Ryo Ryusei) *Ian Yorkland / Kyoryu Black (played by Syuusuke Saito) *Nobuharu Udo / Kyoryu Blue I (played by Yamato Kinjo) *Souji Rippukan / Kyoryu Green (played by Akihisa Shiono) *Amy Yuuzuki / Kyoryu Pink (played by Ayuri Konno) *Utsusemimaru / Kyoryu Gold (10-48) (played by Atsushi Maruyama) *Ramirez / Kyoryu Cyan I (5-6, 10-11, 17-18, 20, 29, 34-36, 39-42) (played by Robert Baldwin) **Yuko Fukui / Kyoryu Cyan II (47-48) (played by Ayumi Kinoshita) *Tessai / Kyoryu Gray I (17-18, 29, 34-36, 38-39, 41-42) (played by Masayuki Deai) **Shinya Tsukouchi / Kyroyu Gray II (47-48) (played by Masayuki Deai) *Doctor Ulshade / Kyoryu Violet I (21-23, 47-48) (played by Shigeru Chiba) **Yayoi Ulshade / Kyoryu Violet II (24, 26-27, 29, 32-33, 35-36, 39, 41-42, 44, 47-48) (played by Marie Iitoyo) *Wise God Torin / Kyoryu Silver I (36-45) (voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) **Dantetsu Kiryu / Kyoryu Silver II (45-48) (played by Shinji Yamashita) *Ferocious Knight D / Deathryuger (Movie, 39) (voiced by Mamoru Miyano) Kyoryu-red.png|Kyoryu Red I Kyoryu-black.png|Kyoryu Black I Kyoryu-blue.png|Kyoryu Blue I Kyoryu-green.png|Kyoryu Green I Kyoryu-pink.png|Kyoryu Pink I Kyoryu-gold.png|Kyoryu Gold I Kyoryu-cyan.png|Kyoryu Cyan I Kyoryu-cyan2.png|Kyoryu Cyan II Kyoryu-gray.png|Kyoryu Gray I Kyoryu-gray2.png|Kyoryu Gray II Kyoryu-violet.png|Kyoryu Violet I Kyoryu-violet2.png|Kyoryu Violet II Kyoryu-silver.png|Kyoryu Silver kyoryu-death.png|Deathryuger Future Kyoryugers : Main article: Future Kyoryugers *Dai-kun / Kyoryu Navy / Kyoryu Red II (played by Ryo Ryusei) *Icchan / Kyoryu Silver III / Kyoryu Black II (played by Syuusuke Saito) *Nobuta-san / Kyoryu Blue II (played by Yamato Kinjo) *Soujiro / Kyroyu Gray III / Kyoryu Green II (played by Akihisa Shiono) *Ami-neesan / Kyoryu Cyan III / Kyoryu Pink II (played by Ayuri Konno) *Uppy / Kyoryu Violet III / Kyoryu Gold II (played by Atsushi Maruyama) Kyoryu-navy.png|Kyoryu Navy Kyoryu-silver.png|Kyoryu Silver III Kyoryu-blue-armedon.png|Kyoryu Blue II Kyoryu-gray2.png|Kyoryu Gray III Kyoryu-cyan2.png|Kyoryu Cyan III Kyoryu-violet.png|Kyoryu Violet III Kyoryu-red-armedon.png|Kyoryu Red II Kyoryu-black-armedon.png|Kyoryu Black II Kyoryu-green-armedon.png|Kyoryu Green II Kyoryu-pink-armedon.png|Kyoryu Pink II Kyoryu-gold-armed-on.png|Kyoryu Gold II Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 (2013) : Main article: Akibarangers *Nobuo Akagi / AkibaRed *Luna Iwashimizu / AkibaBlue *Yumeria Moegi / AkibaYellow Akiba-superred.png|AkibaRed Akiba-blue2.png|AkibaBlue Akiba-yellow2.png|AkibaYellow Ressha Sentai ToQger (2014) : Main article: ToQgers *Right Suzuki / ToQ 1gou (played by Jun Shison) *Haru Tokashiki (Tokatti) / ToQ 2gou (played by Jin Hiramaki) *Mio Natsume / ToQ 3gou (played by Riria) *Hikari Nonomura / ToQ 4gou (played Ryusei Yokohama) *Kagura Izumi / ToQ 5gou (played by Ai Moritaka) *Akira Nijino / ToQ 6gou (17-47) (played by Shin Nagahama) **Ticket / ToQ 6gou (17, ToQger DVD Special) (voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi) *Conductor / ToQ 7gou (ToQger Returns) (played by Tsutomu Sekine) Toq-1red.png|ToQ 1gou Toq-2blue.png|ToQ 2gou Toq-3yellow.png|ToQ 3gou Toq-4green.png|ToQ 4gou Toq-5pink.png|ToQ 5gou Tqg-toq-6.png|ToQ 6gou (human ver.) Toq-rokugo-ticket.png|ToQ 6gou (puppet ver.) ToQ 7gou.png|ToQ 7gou Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (2015) : Main article: Ninningers *Takaharu Igasaki / AkaNinger (played by Shunsuke Nishikawa) *Yakumo Katou / AoNinger (played by Gaku Matsumoto) *Nagi Matsuo / KiNinger (played by Kaito Nakamura) *Fuuka Igasaki / ShiroNinger (played Yuuka Yano) *Kasumi Momochi / MomoNinger (played by Kasumi Yamaya) *Kinji Takigawa / StarNinger (played by Hideya Tawada) *Yoshitaka Igasaki / Elder AkaNinger (played by Takashi Sasano) *Tsumuji Igasaki / Whirlwind AkaNinger (played by Toshihiro Yashiba) *MidoNinger Ninnin-red.png|AkaNinger Ninnin-blue.png|AoNinger Ninnin-yellow.png|KiNinger Ninnin-white.png|ShiroNinger Ninnin-pink.png|MomoNinger Nin-gold.png|StarNinger Ninnin-red2.png|Elder AkaNinger Ninnin-red3.png|Whirlwind AkaNinger MidoNinger.jpg|MidoNinger Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (2016) * Yamato Kazakiri / Zyuoh Eagle (Played by Masaki Nakao) * Sela / Zyuoh Shark (Played ''by [[Miki Yanagi|''Miki Yanagi]]) * Leo / Zyuoh Lion (Played ''by [[Shouhei Nanba|''Shouhei Nanba]])'' * Tusk / Zyuoh Elephant (''Played ''by [[Tsurugi Watanabe|''Tsurugi Watanabe]]) * Amu / Zyuoh Tiger (Played ''by [[Haruka Tateishi|''Haruka Tateishi]]) Zyuoh Eagle.jpg |Zyuoh Eagle Zyuoh Shark.jpg |Zyuoh Shark Zyuoh Lion.jpg |Zyuoh Lion Zyuoh Elephant.jpg|Zyuoh Elephant Zyuoh Tiger.jpg|Zyuoh Tiger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Content